The Assassin's brother
by xxanimeL-13xx
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are on a job seeking an assassin who killed a man's family. And in the end of the mission, the assassin turn out to be the brother of the man. please read this story for complete information


"Hey! Lucy! How about taking this job," said Natsu. WHAT? I know what you're thinking… I don't want to be in silly get ups again!" said Lucy. "No, you don't have to. We only needed someone to distract the culprit!" Natsu replied, "It's clearly stated on the request that we are going to turn in the person who is behind to the assassinations of a family without hurting him." Lucy sighed and said, "The job requests this day, turning an assassin without hurting him?" "Who cares? I just wanted to have the 8,000,000 joules as a reward!" yelled Natsu. "Aye," said Happy. "Hay, That Natsu for you…" whispered Lucy. "What did you say?" replied Natsu. "Nothing, let's just go on with the job." said Lucy. "OK then!" Natsu replied happily.

Later that day at the Onishiba Station, Natsu still motion sick and get to ride the train twice again." Luuccccyyyy, heeelllp meeee-*vomit*" said Natsu hanging in the window when the train departed for the second time. "That must be the place! This house is big," shouted Lucy with excitement. "Yeah yeah, let's just go on with the job, will ya. I want to get old on the 8,000,000 joules already" said Natsu. "Welcome visitors. Please come in," said the maids uttered as Natsu and Lucy enters. In a big fire place, they met the man who made the request and said, "Please! Turn this fanatic in, but don't hurt him I'm begging you." "Uh, why don't you want the assassin to be hurt?" Lucy asked. And the man told them, "... I'll give you the details after you turn him in and get to talk with him…and that's also the time that I could talk to all of you." Lucy gave a suspicious look at the man and said to herself, "Why would someone turn in a man who killed his family? Is he working with the assassin? I can't say that, I don't have much data. Much as well find it out as we carry on." I am happy to lend you too of my boars to you as your transportation for finding the culprit," said the man. "Oh, I am not feeling well, *barf*" said Natsu. "Can we just search the assassin on foot," added Natsu and the man agreed.

They are walking on the streets in front of Onishiba public market. "*sigh*, how are we going to find an assassin?" said Lucy. "Of course, we're going to ask everyone else," replied Natsu. "Aye," said Happy. "WHAT? We are talking about an assassin here. They are capable of concealing their Identity. Do you even know what is an assassin is?" said Lucy with a shocked face. When Lucy turned her back for a minute thinking of a plan, Natsu is already asking people about the where the assassin is. "Oh God, might as well join them," told Lucy to herself. "Ohm, excuse me sir, do you know someone who killed the family of a man named *tut*," said Natsu then the unfamiliar person ran away. "So it must be him. Well, that was easy. The only thing that we will do is to catch him, right?" said Natsu. "What kind of an assassin is he," whispered Lucy. They chased the stranger and ending up on the roof top of an apartment. The two started to fight while Lucy was just watching from behind, a background person and the whole apartment got ruined. And they forgot an important aspect if the job, turn in the assassin unharmed. Once the fight was over, Natsu won *of course* and the assassin was full of bruises and all tied up. "Oh right, Mirajane gave some tablets that could help us in this mission. I hope so," said Lucy. Lucy gave some tablets to the assassin and all of his gashes healed in an instant. They wasted no time bringing the assassin to the man who gave the request.

Back in the mansion, the man was expecting the arrival of the assassin. In the humongous living room, they all sat down on a futon. "So where is my money?" said Natsu. Lucy hit his head and whispered, "Hey! Be polite, will you?" After a few little conversations, the Man confessed that the assassin is his brother. "He killed his own family, because he was given away since he was still about four years old. Our parents treated him like a stray. They don't want him to come back because they don't want him to destroy there name of being the richest family in town. Then one day, my brother killed our parents to seek revenge until I am the only one who is left. He knows that I did not do anything ruthless to him. And that is why I want to take him back as a brother." Then Lucy said, "Aw, Natsu, are you crying?" "No I'm not…" said Natsu, "I am just sweating!" The assassin, a.k.a. the man's brother asked, "So you are saying, you wanted me to be your brother again? To be with you again?" and the man replied blissfully with a big yes and they both hugged so tight and Natsu cried so loud. The Natsu said, "What a nice touching story but may I have my reward?" Then Lucy hit his head twice as hard as before and said, "Be polite!" the man said while chuckling, "Sorry, I almost forgot about the reward. And why does a big strong man like you crying so loud about a story?" Then the man gave the reward, 8,000,000 joules. Natsu ran around the living room and shoot out fire at the same time, and he destroyed the whole lounge and the rooms around it. "What are you doing Natsu? You are letting ourselves spend all our money!" shouted Lucy. "No need to worry. I could easily let this rubble repaired." "See! Nothing to worry about! Well, it's time to go back to Fairy Tail." said Natsu. "Maybe your right… See you next time sir," said Lucy. Then they arrived at the guild safe and sound.


End file.
